The Soul Theory
by Kiki Lovetta
Summary: Takes place years after Black Butler season 2. Ciel now a demon was at the verge of suicide because Sebastian leaves him. He is saved by a mysterious girl. he does fine until something odd happens, will Sebastian help him or is Ciel forever alone without his demonic butler. R
1. Death shouldn't be an option

Hi this is Kiki Lovetta this will be my attempt of BL in Black Butler so don't hate me also I'm writing this in my dad's computer good thing he can't read English. Well this takes place after season two and this will be with one of my character in this story and I brought Alois back to life. So don't hate me, also he goes clean too.

The Soul Theory 

_I just have to die; _He was at the edge of doing something stupid. It was raining and a boy was at the edge of Hell's Pit ready to jump._ Ha, the great Earl Ciel Phantonhive, I'm a joke. I'm not even an Earl anymore;_ It has been long since Ciel had become a demon and not just a month before today that Sebastian his demonic butler left him. _Doesn't he know how many tears I cried for him night after night since that day? Did you care how much I love you? Ha, love doesn't exist in a demon's vocabulary;_ He hated himself for being selfish and prideful. He just thought he would've been strong and act as nothing ever happen but only cause him to still been left.

A single thought of Sebastian slip into his mind and the young demon started to weep. "Oh, Sebastian… I wish that you would have eaten me that time like you promise and get it over with." Was the last thing he thought before fell…

**_~Oh, little one of sweet innocence why shall die? ~_**

A sweet song voice call as he fell down, he didn't open his eyes thinking it was his conscious trying to convince him of his error. _Leave me to die; _He commanded in his mind as he felt light.

**_~Pain shall not be the end of suffering, my dear little chickadee~_**

Suddenly Ciel felt light, kind of like floating. The heat of the pit gone and felt a sweet smile from whoever rescued him. '_Why did you save me' _he asked mentally because he didn't trust his voice to speak.

**_~Because you don't deserve to die this way~_**

That was the last answer before he went blank…

Ciel woke up in a royal blue queen size bed. As he looked around he saw that he was in a big and well-kept room. It had blue carpeting and it walls were also blue; his bed post was made of maple tree and were bleu drapes on the bed and the large glass door on the right side of the room. It was night-time. There was maple made dresser and lamp-post with a Victoria style lamp. The room somehow made him feel comfortable and which Ciel never wanted to admit it, kind of reflected his soul if he had seen it.

_Why am I here?_, he thought. A while ago he was falling into Hell's Pit the next his laying in blue satin and wool blankets. He was cut short when the door opens and a girl with lilac eyes and black hair wearing a black trenched coat with a chain and black strap blouse and black pants, she had a strong military like posture that will make his Majesty pomp her chest in pride. She looked at him with a sweet smile that he will have called her mother. As he had that mental battle with himself she walks to him and snaps him out his thought by brushing some of his hair away of his face. He jerks in shock, "who are you? Why am I here?"

"Oh little chickadee, after I saved you this is how you thank me… that isn't such gentleman gesture, young Phantonhive" she giggle only to end in a serious tone with hint of dark humor as she mocked an insulted gestured.

''How do you know my family name?" Ciel gasped taken back by the young lady's confession.

He only got a laugh from her, she laugh as if it was the most funniest joke in the world, even worse than the Undertaker's laughter when Sebastian told him a joke to get info for the crimes that he used to solve

At the thought of his butler Ciel became sadden he was about to fight his tears when he felt arms holding him in warm gentle side hug "It is ok to cried little one… even adults cry once a while but they hide it for a while." With that Ciel's caged feelings cracked free and he started to cry hysterically, letting everything go in front of a person he never met and has still have a hold on him.

An hour passed since he started and he was now in sobs and hicks. The girl still holding him in comfort and, insurance knowing he was in such a weak state.

"Why are you helping me?" Ciel asked as he finally calm down.

"Because I don't think the pain should end with death, just like I said to you as I saved your suicidal self" She answers him with a slight annoyed smirk. "I don't even know you and mostly I'm a demon…""It doesn't matter I couldn't just let you die when there is a reason to live Ciel." They looked at each other for a second until Ciel put his head down in defeat knowing there was no argument against this stubborn blacknet. "Take it this way kid, if you stay with me then you wouldn't be alone and in the pit the demons there will rape you, torture you and then kill you" the girl stated as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Ri Nosoragi Kitsune"

"Ciel Phantonhive" Ciel reply though the girl knew who he was. "Anyway what are you; I know you aren't human since you don't smell like one, yet not a demon though there is a hint of it in your scent" Ciel looked at her and she return his stare back to him. She took a deep breath and said "I'm an Animalia, an animal genre base shifter with more powerful properties than an Animorpho and shifter. Also nicer…"

Well thank you for reading and please wait for the next chapter I will start writing it. R&R


	2. Memories and heat

_**Hi I'm back did you guys miss me. I was working on an Art project for the day of the dead in my school so my head was somewhere else. Please don't hate me. This is chapter 2 and thank you for follow this story. And Fave it too **_

_**Declaimer: I don't own Black butler or the characters only Ri and the plot. And if I did there would have been a season 3**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_3years later…_

Ciel had woken up from his satin and wool cocoon only to smile contentedly to the bright morning sun. For no appear reason he started reflect about what was like during his 3 years living with his guardian and more likely an older sister figure Ri. On the first weeks living with the girl he wasn't sure of her words, since after all he was abandoned by the one he held close. But, no matter how many walls he put up she went through them like nothing. He became close to her and she became his closest friend and the only family he had, he even agreed to do the blood contract with her…

_**Flash back**_

"_Ciel don't you worry this isn't painful procedure, so it is ok?"_

"_But, what about you… you're giving your blood to me so we become like a family and I'm worried that y-"Ciel was interrupted by Ri's laughter._

"_Worrying doesn't make you little Phantonhive and besides a little blood doesn't kill an Animalia." And, so they both continue with the contract. Ri cut he wrist but, first with a small needle she poke Ciel's finger then let a blood drop on her injured wrist which heal rapidly sealing itself with Ciel's drop of blood inside…_

_**End of Flash back**_

Ciel still felt nervous but hasn't asked Ri if she was ok since after all Animalias were harder to kill, right? Not long after that their family was added with a new member, someone for which to Ciel's total frustration and shock had appeared from his past to mock him…

_**Flash back**_

_It was a stormy night and Ciel was in the mansion's parlor drinking Grey Earl and reading a horror story. Ri as always have left the afternoon to get him some souls to eat, after all she worked for lord death but receive better pay and special privileges. Also it appeared she own William Spears… actually she didn't but, she was the reapers boss hence being Grell's boss, boss. He still chuckle when he learn that. One unfortunate day when William, who didn't knew about the ordeal, came to give her the latest information about the recent reaping. Oh the looked on the Reaper's face when he saw him there still alive and not eaten and the funny part was what Ri did before he question her, she raise an eye brow and said as she was the one who made the rules and smoothly that will have made any boss person envious "Do you have problem…Mr. Spears" that made him laugh at how the guy taller and older than her bow his head as if she could kill him with her eyes "Nothing, Madam" and let himself out. He didn't realize it was late until the cuckoo clock indicated that it was 9. Then he heard her come back but she wasn't alone. She held in her arms not a soul but no other than the person who started it all, the one responsible of Ciel becoming a demon, no other than Alois Trancy._

_**End of Flash back**_

After that he remember he argue with Ri, she insisted that Alois was like him and needed to be heal. At first Ciel was stubborn, he had a bad past with the other boy and wanted nothing to do with him, but as always he was won over by Ri who explain him what happen. It happen to be that Alois and Claude were brought back as demons and as Sebastian did to him Alois was abandoned by Claude who found out that Alois was the reason he lost and wouldn't ever get Ciel's soul. And Alois being Alois begged him to stay but only got his face being met with the mud and to watch the older demon's feet as he moved away. He also as Ciel tried to drop himself in Hell's Pit and was saved by Ri who happen to be there to watch the situation unfold and rush to the rescued. Ciel knowing Ri adore children no matter who they are and she will do wonders for the Trancy boy he knew that within a week Alois will be as happy with Ri as a sister/mother figure he never have.

He was right and within a week Alois was following her as if he was a little puppy following his mistress. And the best part was he and Alois became great friends and spend the rest of the 2 years hanging in the mansion learning things from books and the teaching skills of Ri. She put herself in charge of educating them in many subjects and in cleaning, dressing themselves and cooking, especially the cupcakes with soul inside that they love so much. She even manage to get Ciel dancing and less than an hour he knew to dance the vals both female and male parts. And every day he learns new steps and positions, Alois though a better dancer also learns from her.

"Ciel get off that bed lazy bones" Ri called as she lean against the door frame, her arms cross looking at him with mock annoyance and amusement since after all she always what was he thinking about. Ciel blush embarrass being caught reminiscing the past. "Aw, little Phantonhive looks cute when blushing" Alois tease him like every morning and as every morning Alois walk towards his bed fling his arm around his neck and give him a nugie which lead to Ri who was still there to scold Alois, to bad his teasing and mockery were the only thing that wasn't change from the Trancy boy.

_Evening_

Ciel and Alois were in the library reading as usually. "Ciel look at this" Alois called the bluenette and Ciel comes to him with no hesitation. Ciel was shock when Alois took out a romance novel that Ri always gets from Grell and who insisted that the boys should never read it. "Wh-What are you doing with Ri told us not to read these" Ciel panicked he didn't want to think what would have happen if Ri found that they have one of these books. "Just relax Phantonhive, we already read the library and I'm bore so she wouldn't mind us reading this. Maybe it isn't as bad as Ri has stated and she was over reacting. Then the boys for much Ciel hesitation read the book together.

_In the book_

_Kyo kisses Keith with all his passion and Keith responded by wrapping his arms around Kyo's lean waist. Kyo moans through his mouth as Keith bites his bottom lip asking for entrance to his sweet mouth that he always want. Kyo gladly let his tongue in and their tongues battle until Keith wins and explores Kyo's delicious mouth. Everything went blur, before Kyo knew he was naked and Keith's mouth was kissing his heated skin. _

"_Kei-ah pl-ease take me" Kyo moan out. Then he found himself in his hands and knees with Keith behind him unzipping his pants taking out lube and starting to prep him with his wet fingers. Kyo was a moaning mess and nearly scream when Keith found his prostrate and started to abuse it. "Keith-ah ah I'm pant coming" Keith ceases and took out his fingers for Koy's discomfort. "How much-argh you want me?" Keith asked as lube his member and ailing himself to Kyo's-(_I know, I know lemon and these two are made up. Also I didn't want to go on the detail that's for later my dear kittens)

"_**AHHHHH"**_ Ciel blush as he and Alois close the book "What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Alois scream out as he threw the book away, even though he had done it once he wasn't actually use to it, he let his mind blank so he wouldn't remember. "No wonder Ri said not to read this, I already feeling strange inside" Ciel knew what Alois had said he awfully felt it too it was like he had a fever but demons didn't get sick but it still felt _so_ hot. Both boys felt hot and it was spreading quickly all over their bodies, the need of something that the put their finger at it. "I think I should go to bed and sleep it off or until Ri comes back" Ciel advice panting, sweating Alois nodded since he didn't how to reply. They went up stairs into their rooms that were facing each other, Alois's door was Purple and Ciel's was blue. "Goo-oodni-ght" they both said as the heat got worst and worst by the passing second.

_Sooooo hot_, that what Ciel thought as he stripped until he was on his underwear his bottom shirt was open but not off of him since he didn't want Ri to see him completely naked. He laid in bed panting and hopped that Ri can come home quicker…

_**Oh dear, I wonder what is going on with Ciel and Alois. Let's hope nothing serious, and where is Sebastian any way? Check on the next chapter that I will be starting after I write this.**_

_**R&R**_

_**-Lovetta **_


	3. Theory Tests and Missions

Chapter 3: I need to do what?

_**Hi my loyal chickadee's this Kiki, I do apologize that I wasn't active in my writing since I was busy with life. I'm using my sister's computer while she is away. I know, I know shame on me but she is my older sis that doesn't care about and plainly ignores me so it is ok I guess.**_

_**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC AND PLOT**_

_** R&R**_

_ Well it wasn't my best catch but it will be enough to feed them both,_ Ri gave out a sigh as she open the door with 10,000 souls in a sack(1). "Ciel, Alois I'm back!" she called but there wasn't no responds. I _guess they're in the library_, she thought as she went and check on them. As she enters it was found empty. _That's odd they always hang in there while I'm away_, she looked around to see if they were maybe hiding but the only thing she found was the –cough- hard romance novel Grell gave her last week…

_**Flashback**_

"_**No, NO, NO, NO, No**__" Ri ran into her office with redhead, gender confuse, reaper on her tail. "But my lady you know mating season is right around the corner(2) and both boys are proper age to start, but since they been living with you that they didn't seem to notice that they are starting to go through heat(3)" Grell implied. Ri knew that was true since 3 days ago both boys show what kind of demons they were. Ciel was a blue cat and Alois was a golden fox with a cute short length wagging tail, Ciel wasn't happy since he hated cats since it remind him of Sebastian but knew there wasn't much he can do. At the same time they gave a scent that told her that they were submissive and needed a dominate partner. It saddens her since they were easy targets to local demons since mating was always harsh and the submissive sometimes weren't so lucky to live._

"_I can't just give this to them, they may look older but they're still children in my eyes, they're still fragile and I don't want them to get hurt. I'm like a mother to them and like any mother I want what's best for them and giving this will only get into the hands of some sadistic demon that only thinks that they're just objects for his sick __**pleasure **__they will never forgive me." Ri cried out and slump into her chair and lean into her desk not wanting to start to sob. Grell walks to her and put a hand on her shoulder "I know you care for them but think of them, they wouldn't forgive you if they realize that they skipped a chance for them happy again just because of a such small percent that died in mating, that is quite silly" There was a pregnant pause (hahahaha I always wanted to write that but what is the difference anyway?) between them, "I got it!" the redhead squeal startling to young woman. "What?" Ri asked as she looked at him with hope. "I will hide this and you will tell them not to read it ever, they will ignore you and still read it if they go through heat then you put a force field and keep other demons out and every day you go to the roof and look at the dominates and pick the two who are perfect by the red string of destiny, we both know you work for lady-love too" "That wouldn't happen they're both obedient" Ri contradicted. "Well Ciel wouldn't but Alois isn't the type to follow rules for a long period of time and since they're both friends Alois will drag Ciel for the ride" Ri thought about it there was a certain twisted logic in that plan "oh well, I guess that will work-" she was stop short with a certain reatackle her._

_**End of flashback**_

_Oh dear_, Ri ran to the boys' rooms to find them going through heat. _That idiot was right_, Ri thought as sniff the air. Both boys carried certain smell that seem to become really addictive. That was really odd since she knew all submissive have a certain scent but theirs was more attractive than any submissive she ever smelled. Right then she created a theory she wanted to test it out. She quietly enter to Ciel's room not wanting to get any attention to her, she neared to the bluenette's bed and slowly lift his covers. She knew by knowledge by studying demons that because their status as the bottom of the relationship the submissive's body created their own natural lubrication to make it easier for the dominate to ease in. This lubricate also gave the dominate demon a signal saying "Hey I'm going through heat I'm ready to mate" through scent. She blush as she took Ciel's boxers, this was quite awkward to do this to someone who you became familiar with than when one of her own kind when she was taught to do prostate exams for a medical degree. (4) When she took it off she couldn't stop but gasp. This was unusual but it appeared that something was different about Ciel's body. Yes there was the lubrication but this lube glow neon blue. She quickly covers Ciel and ran to Alois's room and repeated what she had done to Ciel. Alois have the same situation but his was neon purple.

"My theory was correct" Ri mumble as she quickly went to the roof and made a force field that cover her territory and it was a sphere so that nobody flew in or dug in and tried to take either boys. She made sure that she could move freely out and in so that she should how far the boys' scent reach, _500 mile radius wow this will be a lot of work than I thought,_ Ri thought as she mentally prepare herself for days that basically her home be surruonded by lust madden demons.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHArthors Notes and NubersHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**Sorry to stop for your reading but I have to tell you some following things.**_

_**Please Review this story and don't be shy on giving any suggestion on what to add in other chapters of my other stories I'm working on or what I should write about next time. And also this will be my first intent with yaoi so please don't be that harsh I'm not masochist in any way ok, that is Izaya from Durarara (yay shipping Shouzaya 3 ). **_

_**Number Note**_

_**(1) My OC Ri catches 10000 or more souls in a single night so that is why she's Williams boss.**_

_**(2&3) Let just pretend that mating season happens every 3 years and that since Ciel and Alois are both human turn demon the age for mating shortens, ok**_

_**(4) My OC though young is highly advance beings since Animalia are quick leaners in everything**_

_**Ok now I will shut up and let you continue the story my dear Chickadee**_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH**_

"I think we should stop for a moment" Sebastian called out to the other demon. Just two years ago both demons bump into each other, at first both men tried to kill each other but when a desperate situation accord, which it is for an other day to tell, force them to join forces. After that they became close friends and travel together. They both end up having many things in common and the same regret. They regretted abandoning the ones they love, and that was one of the reasoned why they were traveling around, to find them and beg for forgiveness. They were too preoccupied with that mission that they haven't notice it was mating season neither acknowledge the submissive scents calling them to mate with them.

Claude looked at him with some trust but slight annoyance they were on the trail of a mansion in the forest. Some Sebastian's reliable resources have heard of an animalia that was informed for 3 years with two demon boys one with blue hair and a blonde, and both demons hopped that their search was over and they were mentally prepared to handle both the Animalia and the boys' curses. They pretty much thought they can just ask for forgiveness and take them in their arms and everything will be better again. They were snapped from their allusion when irresistible scents beckon their mind. Their minds suddenly were turn into mush of lust. With feral grins they went towards where the scents were located…

Ri was banging her head against her office wall it had been 3 really frustrated days since her boys went through heat. And that being both demon and Animalia (yeah I should have mention that Ri is a mix breed) didn't help her case. _Good thing my Animalia side prevents me of going through heat but THESE SCENTS ARE DRIVING ME INSANE_, she gave out a sigh as she went up the roof. By now her house was surrounded by 3,000 lustful demons that they were clawing the force field. She looked around if the red string was shortening but like the other days no sign of any change. Since bored she started to read each demon's mind. _'Sex, sex, babies, sex, power, sex, sex, babies, babies, se- what, that is not right?'_ As she stared towards the red string of destiny and saw it was shrinking meaning they were nearby. _Yahoo seriously these dominant were taking their sweet time let me now find them_, Ri walked where the string reaches out of the force field that separated the dominates from her and the boys. Many lusted madden demons growling at her as she walked calmly, like a cat trotting on a wall teasing a dog. _'Looks like I'm their favorite one'_, she ironically thought with a smug smile as went where to sting ended. She looked through the faces of many lust looking demon's but one... no two caught her eyes. _'What the hell?'_...

_**Hahahaha! I'm such a tease but don't worry I will get the next chapter started.**_

_**R&R Love,**_

_**Kiki Lovetta 3**_


End file.
